


Papillon

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwa is the prince of Japan, M/M, Mpreg, Oikawa is a desert prince, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly it's whatever you want it to be, or something, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: "Father says I have to go meet new royals today.”“Who?” The boy said it so easily. With a little bit of a bite. But Tooru wasn’t sure if that was because he was angry, or because he was an alpha.“The…Iwaizumi family…”





	

Oikawa Tooru was very young the day he first met an alpha. One that wasn’t an adult, that is. He was six whole years old, then. Iwaizumi Hajime had couldn’t have been more than eight. It was a time before the pheromones, before the mark of their status was etched into their being, forcing them into different ranks. Because despite his royal status, Oikawa Tooru was an omega. And omegas had to be protected. 

As first son of the King of the Oasis, Tooru was watched closely, every one of his activities monitored by one nurse or another, all of which were almost always indoors. 

Tooru boasted the skin of a foreigner, soft and milk white, unkissed by the desert sun. 

And he never would have known otherwise, if they had not hosted a neighboring kingdom. 

The Iwaizumis owned what the Oikawas did not, and so, it was assumed by any and all that one day, the two princes would be wed. 

That is, all but the young princes themselves. 

The day Tooru met him was a bright one, with the sun shining through the veranda, and the wind playing with the curtains. 

He had been coloring. 

It was one of the few things he was allowed to do freely, and so he did it quite often, experimenting with different combinations and shapes. 

“You wanna catch one?” 

Oikawa wasn’t used to people interrupting him, so it wasn’t exactly his fault, when he flinched at the sudden sound, small hands gripping onto his crayon. “B-Beg your pardon?” 

It was the new phrase he’d been taught to say. 

The rough and notably _dirty_ looking boy stuck out his hand, pointing his grubby finger right in the middle of Oikawa’s masterpiece. 

“A butterfly. You wanna go catch one?” 

And suddenly it didn’t matter that this boy was dirty, or that he’d ruined Oikawa’s picture with his muddle little finger. 

“Oh! Do you like butterflies too??” He could hardly contain his excitement, “I think they’re really pretty! And the way they glide through the air is so nice to look at don’t you think? But they’re not just pretty, they also help flowers—my nurse was telling me—the poll—pollt—the pollten sticks to their wings and it helps new flowers grow!” 

Little Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t know about all that. And he sure as hell didn’t know what _pollten_ was, but he went with it anyway. 

“I catch ‘em all the time. Wanna play with me or what?” 

The young omega had never felt his heart beat so fast. Because this other boy wanted to _play._ With _him._ And didn’t playing with someone mean…didn’t it mean that you were _friends?_

“Yeah!” He jumped up from his seat, the small chair nearly falling behind him, “I mean, yes! I have lots of different things we could use!” He suddenly started gathering everything around him that had been laid out on the table.

“There’s markers and colored pencils but I just like crayons better. Oh but I have paint! You can use that! A-And if you want, I could go get my stamps—”

“I meant outside.” 

Oikawa was so shocked that he plopped back down on his little chair, looking up at the dirty young alpha. “Out…side?”

“How else are we supposed to catch bugs?” 

Oikawa chewed his lip, shifting around nervously in his seat and twiddling with his crayons, unable to look at the boy. He’d lose this friendship before it even begun. 

“I’m not really…allowed outside…Father says I have to go meet new royals today.” 

“Who?” The boy said it so easily. With a little bit of a bite. But Tooru wasn’t sure if that was because he was angry, or because he was an alpha. 

“The…Iwaizumi family…” 

“That’s us!” The boy declared, grabbing Oikawa by the arm, starting to pull, “And since you’ve already met me then it’s fine!” 

“W-Wait!” Tooru struggled, trying to get the alpha boy off, “I still can’t go out—”

“You’re allowed to play, aren’t you?”

Tooru stuttered, not sure what was meant by that, still being pulled along, “Yes—“

“Then you’re allowed outside!” 

Oikawa wasn’t sure how the two were related, but he also wasn’t quite sure how they _weren’t_ related, but all he really knew was that his father had made it _very_ clear that going outside meant getting in trouble. 

And this boy was still pulling. 

“What’s your name?”

“M-My name?”

“I’m Hajime. I bet we’ll catch a whole _bunch_ of bugs!” 

And there was so much excitement in his voice, with such a large smile on his face, that little Oikawa was no longer anxious about the rules set by the house. Because if catching bugs meant Hajime smiled that much, then Oikawa wanted to keep on seeing it. 

“I’m Tooru.”

* * *

 

The first time they caught a butterfly, Tooru cried. Iwa remembered thinking that it wasn’t all that big of a deal, since _how else were you supposed to catch them?_ But Tooru was crying— _blubbering_ , was more like it—and Iwaizumi was at a complete loss for what to do. 

“It’s fine. After this you just put it in a jar and—”

“You have to let it go!! It’s wings are gonna break!” 

“It’s fine, see? The net doesn’t let it move—”

“But it’s trying to flap it’s wings! They’re gonna tear off!” Followed by more blubbering and garbled pleas to _let her go._

So Iwaizumi did as he was told, thinking that this was why he didn’t play with omegas in the first place. 

They were all a bunch of scaredy cats. 

But his father had told him to go play with the Oikawa heir. So he was stuck either way. “See? It’s fine. They didn’t break.” 

Tooru gave him a warm smile, still all poofy-red and teary-eyed, with an occasional sniffle, but still. It was a smile. 

“Thank you.” 

Iwa felt a strange twinge in his chest, just then, but he wasn’t able to dwell on it, because Oikawa had sniffled again, rubbing his eyes and putting on an even larger smile than before. “Now do you wanna draw?” 

“I don’t like drawing.” Iwa admitted. 

The sullen _‘oh’_ that came from the omega was so disillusioned that it was almost heartbreaking. And Iwa was going to say something to try and fix it, because he couldn’t have an _Oikawa_ be mad at him, after all. 

“Ah, I know then!” 

And this time it was Tooru who dragged little Hajime around, sliding into the palace and navigating the halls with an ease that could only come from a young prince. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” 

But the hallways were getting darker.

“If we get lost…”

“Oh we won’t! I know all the shortcuts!” 

Iwa wasn’t so sure about that. Especially when they ended up in a room full of books. He was more dumbstruck than anything else, the sheer amount of them all a bit overwhelming, books lining walls that stretched up for forever, winding staircases and uncomfortable looking chairs claiming the space before the fireplace. 

Oikawa seemed right at home though, as if he had a routine down by heart, tugging with all of his strength at one of the ladders to make it roll, counting the number of steps he took—he made it to 9 and a _half_ —before stopping the ladder and climbing up exactly twenty- _two_ —steps, and reaching for one of the biggest books Hajime had ever seen. 

The young omega climbed down carefully, clutching the book that was almost as big as he was, before he ran over to Hajime, putting it carefully down on the floor. 

_Astronomy: A History_

“This one’s all about stars!” He said it as though he were trying to hold back his excitement, as if he were trying to teach, rather than show. But he was already flipping through the pages, like he had them all memorized—Iwa thought he probably did— searching for the one thing he wanted Iwa to see. 

“This one! It’s called Orion!” 

And sure enough, there it was, or at least, Iwa _assumed_ that was it, since he didn’t know any better. Oikawa could’ve pointed at the moon and called it the sun and Iwa would be inclined to agree. 

“Did you know,” Oikawa began. 

And oh, boy, if Iwa had only known to stop him there. Because this kid seemed to know everything about _everything_ when it came to stars. How Orion was his favorite because there was some sort of story about a hunter or something. That it came from _mytholopogy,_ and it was _ancient._ And all that sounded impressive enough to Iwa, so he figured this Tooru kid knew what he was talking about. Especially if he could read the book and all. There were some hard words in there. _He_ didn’t even recognize some of them, and he was supposed to be a whole year older. 

Well. That’s an omega, for you. 

It wasn’t so bad, listening to Tooru talk about that sort of thing. It was sort of crazy, the insane amount this kid could talk. Iwa just assumed he’d run out of words or breath or _something_ eventually, but it just didn’t seem to happen. 

His family was famous for speeches, Iwa remembered. So that was probably what it was. But the Iwaizumis were more battle oriented. Action and moving and running. It definitely suited him better. Even if the stuff Tooru was saying, about _mytholopogy_ and _comstallations_ were important and somewhat interesting, Iwa couldn’t help but think he’d much rather be outside.

* * *

 

The day Hajime found out Tooru had never even _seen_ stars had been a rough day. Because that sort of thing was just ridiculous. And he’d been mad, but alphas were sort of always mad in general, so his father said it’d be better if he didn’t play with the omega that day. 

As far as their parents knew, Iwa stayed with Tooru in the library most days. But from the library was a small hallway that led out into the garden—more of a crack in the wall, really—and so the children were granted access to the outside. It’d taken _quite_ a bit of convincing, but eventually Iwa got Tooru out there, enjoying the grass and the trees like any other kid was supposed to. 

So far, they hadn’t gotten caught. Probably due to the fact that the omega was highly anxious, so they weren’t ever really outside for _too_ long. But at least it was _something._

And it had never occurred to Iwa that if Tooru hadn’t ever been outside, then naturally it meant never going outside at _night._ Which felt all sorts of ridiculous, since his own family was always out camping somewhere or other. 

But Tooru loved stars so much—anyone who listened to him for more than five minutes would know—that it seemed almost cruel to keep him from something like that. And when Iwa asked him about it, Oikawa happily replied that he could see them from his window, and in the pictures in his books. 

That was crazy talk. 

Which was probably why he got so unreasonably mad. But it was the sign of a growing alpha, the rise in aggression. It was sort of scary, to him, being only eight at the time, but his father was rather proud. His mom, however, was not amused. Talking about how if this was going to start happening then he was going to have to learn how to control it, because he’d never find an omega that way. But Iwa wasn’t so sure about that, because his dad was always yelling, but his mom was always the one to calm him down. Probably because omegas had that effect on alphas, even if they _were_ both men. So with that logic, Iwa wasn’t sure _why_ he had to be away from Tooru. 

Which was probably why he snuck into his room that night. It wasn’t his _brightest_ of ideas, but that was only because he’d forgotten the simple fact that Oikawa Tooru was a _very_ anxious omega. And when Iwa woke him up, he screamed. 

Hajime nearly choked him with the pillow, desperately trying to shut him up. “Jeez you wanna get caught or something!” 

“Hajime??” Oikawa whisper-shouted, straining his eyes in the dark to confirm it was his friend, and not a monster. “You scared me half to _death!”_

“Good then, half of you’s alive,” Iwa tugged at the covers, pulling at Tooru’s arm, “Come on.” 

“But it’s past bedtime!” 

“Who cares about that—”

Oikawa tried, digging his small feet into the carpet, “We’ll get in trouble—”

“We won’t. Swear.” 

Oikawa looked at him doubtfully, but then held out his palm, letting Iwa take him by the hand, gripping it just below their noses, each boy grabbing the other’s elbow as they nodded in silent agreement.

“Swear.” They repeated. 

So Tooru followed quietly, directing Iwa on which hallway to take, because even though he’d been there almost all summer, he still got lost in the palace, and once they’d slipped into the library it was free game from there, the boys scraping past the narrow hallway with jitters that came only from rule-breaking. 

“Ok,” Oikawa still hadn’t stopped whispering, “Now what?” 

Iwa stood right in front of him, looking down because he had been taller back then, before he pointed at the sky, not once breaking his gaze from Tooru. 

“Look up.” 

The reaction was immediate. Something Iwa wouldn’t ever forget. Because those brown eyes went all sorts of wide, glimmering and speechless, blinking with disbelief as Tooru’s jaw slowly dropped in awe. 

“That’s…” 

He never got to finish, never really had to, because Iwa understood it well enough, the way it felt to be under a million stars. 

And Oikawa kept looking up, started giggling suddenly, spinning around and mentioning dizziness, before falling flat on his back, grass tickling his back and wind brushing over his skin. 

“There’s so many…” 

Mesmerized, was the word. Tooru, by the stars, and Iwa by…

Hajime sat down next to him, bringing his knees up to his chest. “We can do it every night if you want.” He threw out carelessly. 

Oikawa replied in the exact way Hajime figured he would. Getting in trouble and rules and all that. But Oikawa had done nothing but _break_ rules, every since Hajime had been around. So he figured it wouldn’t really matter either way.

“If they don’t catch us, then it’s fine, right?” 

Tooru had shrugged it off, not really wanting to reply, putting his hands on his stomach instead and reveling in the night sky. And it was a long time, the wind keeping them company, the grass making their legs itch, before Tooru decided to speak up again. 

“Thank you, Hajime.” 

The pause hadn’t been very noticeable, but it was there nonetheless. Because the young alpha wasn’t sure why, if the night was so cool and pleasant, that his face felt so horribly warm. “No problem.”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime hadn’t thought it was all that serious. Because it’s not like they’d gotten _hurt_ or anything. They’d just swum around in the lake a bit. But Tooru’s mom was female. And the female omegas were always way more dramatic than the male ones. 

_“Anything_ could have happened—”

“Melinda,” Iwa’s mom began, his smooth voice calming the fellow omega down, “Nothing happened—”

“But it _could_ have. You know how fragile Tooru is—”

“Melinda,” he said again, “Honestly, they’re children—”

“Yes but _my_ child is the one who got sick—”

Immediately, Iwa’s head shot up, looking at the Queen. “Tooru’s sick?” 

She sighed with a with a somber kind of anxiety, twiddling her fingers the way he’d seen Tooru often do. “And who’s fault do you think that is?” She said with more accusation than was due to an eight year old child. “How do you expect to marry if you don’t—”

“We agreed we wouldn’t speak of marriage, Melinda—” Iwa’s mom was walking up to Tooru’s now, taking her hand in his. He always did that when he was trying to calm people down. It was really effective on Iwa’s dad. But Iwa didn’t know how marriage and being sick had anything to do with anything. He just wanted to see Tooru.

“Shiro,” Tooru’s mom began, “I know he’s your son but he’s so hopelessly rugged—”

Iwa didn’t like the way she said that. “I don’t wanna marry him,” he cut in, “He’s my best friend.” 

His mother looked at him with a sad sort of smile, turning back to whisper at Lady Oikawa. “This is why we agreed not to…” 

Iwa’s hands were starting to itch. If Tooru was sick then he had to go check on him. 

“Hajime? Sweetheart,” his mom had come up to him, was cupping his face, “Go pack your things, ok?” 

Terror struck right through him. He rushed to the Queen’s feet, grabbing at her skirt, “W-Wait! We won’t sneak out anymore I promise! Mom you can’t—Tooru he’s, he’s my—”

His mother pried him gently from the Queen, scolding him gently for tugging at her dress in such a way. “It’s nothing to do with you, Hajime. Summer is ending. We have to go back to Japan don’t we? And we’ll be back next summer, just like we promised.” 

Iwa clung to his mother’s kimono, face hard and determined. He’d nearly forgotten about all of that. “I need to say bye to Tooru.” 

Shiro smiled. “Of course, love.”

* * *

 

Oikawa looked horrible, eyes all sunken and wrapped up in a million bedsheets like that. 

“Haji…me…!”It was a weakened sort of happiness, Tooru bursting into coughs immediately after saying his name. 

“Don’t talk if your throat hurts, stupid.” 

“Sorry I can’t play…I got sick…”

“That much is obvious.” 

“Have you ever been sick, Hajime?”

“Not really.” 

Oikawa pulled the covers up more, slightly hiding his face. “I have. Lots…” 

_You know how fragile he is…_

“Oh, Hajime,” Oikawa stuck his hand out from under the sheets, pointing to the little desk in the corner, “That’s for you…” 

Iwa walked over to it, picking up the little piece of parchment that was filled with stars, and a bright red butterfly flying through a garden. 

“Butterflies don’t come out at night but…” he started coughing again. 

Iwa sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at the drawing. “I’m going back home, tomorrow.” 

Whatever weakness Tooru had, it all seemed to vanish in that moment, the young omega sitting up, leaning towards the alpha. “Is it because I got si—” he was hit by another coughing spasm, his whole body shaking, eyes red and teary, “You don’t wanna be my friend anymore?” He looked at Iwa almost desperately, his scent all sorts of strange. 

“No, it’s just cuz we gotta go back home. We’ll be back, probably. That’s what my mom said.”

“Oh.” Oikawa slid back down beneath the covers, depleted of any and all energy. He coughed once, before giving a little groan.

Iwa’s heart skipped a beat. He could see why alphas were always talking about wanting to protect omegas.

“Take the picture with you.” Oikawa said. 

Iwa nodded, shaking his thoughts away. “Obviously. Besides, we’re best friends right? It’s not like we won’t see each other again.” 

Oikawa nodded weakly, shivering slightly as he poked his hand out on top of the sheets. “Swear,” he managed in a hoarse voice.

Iwa took his hand in a tight grip, repeating the word. 

But they never got to touch elbows.

* * *

 

The Iwaizumi royals was supposed to return to the Oasis every summer. So that the children could grow up together, and, if so decided, could bond once they were of the proper age. In doing so, the kingdoms would be united, creating an even more powerful union. But no one could have expected the Great War. 

It had been a horrible time. Kingdoms coming together and breaking apart in a matter of months, brother fighting brother and father betraying son. In all those years, Hajime had become the soldier the Iwaizumi clan had always intended him to be. 

His parents sent him off to train, and under strict teachers, Hajime became one of the youngest generals the Iwaizumi clan had ever bred. 

It was said that before every battle, the alpha would keep a piece of folded parchment close to his chest. Most thought it was a letter from an omega concubine.

It was nothing of the sort. 

And Tooru, though still closely protected, had become the voice of those who could not be heard, using his sharp tongue and quick wit to get any and all information out of anyone he needed. It was what the Oikawas were famous for, after all. 

Though they never got to meet, both remembered the summer days of the year before the war, full of secret passages and endless stars, a young scraggly alpha and a fragile, quiet omega.

It was quite a long time, before the young omega realized the reason for the young alpha’s absence. And by then…

When all was said and done, they’d been forced to grow up far too quickly, and with far too much distance between them.

* * *

 

With the King’s son coming of age, a celebration was in order. And it was as if the stars had aligned, because along with Oikawa Tooru’s birthday, the Great War was officially over. 

And after nearly fifteen years, the star-crossed lovers would meet once again. 

Tooru did everything that was expected of him, accepting all of the gifts graciously, bowing lowly when they were given by other members of royalty, heart just about pounding out of his chest when the Iwaizumis arrived. 

There stood the three of them: The King, with his robe tossed over his shoulder and held together by a brooch that dawned the Iwaizumi family crest, his husband by his side, dawning an elegant kimono that boasted the brightest of colors. To the right stood Hajime. 

Hajime, who also wore a robe, also held together by their family crest, with black eyes sharpened by battle, chiseled features that seemed to echo the face of the child Oikawa once knew. 

“Tooru, my boy,” the king handed him the small box, before bringing him into a rough hug, “It’s been far too long.” 

Oikawa struggled to breathe, laughing and acknowledging the King. “You remember my son, don’t you?” He motioned to Hajime, who gave a polite bow. 

“Yes,” Oikawa said quickly, smile wide on his face, “Yes of course I remember. It’s good to see you again.” 

“You as well.” Iwa replied curtly. 

Unable to help himself, Tooru glanced up and down the alpha’s neck, searching for some sort of mark, but the robes covered the scent glands. Even still, Iwaizumi Hajime did not hold an omega’s scent. 

Tooru mentioned something about how he’d definitely go speak to him, as soon as he was done thanking the other guests. Iwa gave him a nod but nothing more, and the omega felt his chest clench, wondering if war was enough to change a person so drastically. 

Of course, that was something he already knew the answer to. 

Oikawa had learned to work a room. Navigating through the crowds, flirting with all the right people, coyly batting his lashes at some, showing off his scent glands to others, doing exactly what was expected of him until he had finished through everyone, finally free to seek out the one he’d been waiting for. 

He found him easily enough, sitting quietly at a table, surrounded by a few omegas, both male and female. 

“Hajime.” He always seemed to smile, whenever he said his name. 

The alpha stood up, as was custom, when someone of rank entered the room. 

“I wonder if I could trouble you for some time?” 

“If you wish it, Your Highness.” 

The other omegas seemed smart enough to gather the bite in the alpha’s tone, every single one making up excuses and shuffling away. Tooru’s chest swelled, sitting down across from Hajime. 

“It’s been so long.” He said finally, laughing nervously and tucking some hair behind his ear, “I’d ask how you’ve been but…well with war…” his voice trailed off, and Iwa did nothing but look at him, so Tooru started up again, desperate to make _some_ sort of conversation, “My parents are trying to marry me off! Isn’t that ridiculous? To think of a wedding at a time like this…” 

Iwa’s expression changed then, leaning forward with wide eyes, “Are you being courted?” 

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat, before he quickly shook his head, “Oh no! No, nothing like that…” he cleared his throat, “Are you…are you courting anybody?” 

“No,” he replied immediately, clearing his throat as well, “With the war and…” 

“Yes…” Oikawa started, “Yes of course…”

* * *

 

It had been a lot easier when they were children. With a lot less risk involved. Not to mention half of the shortcuts and secret passages were rendered useless, now, since Oikawa couldn’t fit in them anymore. But one way or another, he made it into the alpha’s room.

Which actually felt sort of… _wrong,_ when he got there, because they weren’t _really_ best friends anymore, were they? They’d known each other for one summer fifteen years ago. Did any of that still hold any sort of meaning? It did for Tooru. Because Iwa had been the first person who…

But. This might be taken the wrong way. An omega who had just come of age, sneaking into the room of an alpha who already _was_ of age…

He shook Hajime awake, before he let his thoughts overwhelm his nerve. 

The alpha, however, was quite a heavy sleeper. Oikawa swallowed nervously, tucking his hair behind his ear and letting out a shaky breath, poking him again. 

“Hajime…” 

His chest clenched, staring at his sleeping form. There were scars all over his arms. He was different now. Older. Not as dirty. Oikawa smiled at the thought. He wasn’t quite the same, either. But…could this really be the same Hajime?

The omega was suddenly grabbed by the neck, pulled into the alpha with a fist right by his face. He was too shocked to feel any sense of fear. 

“Tooru!” Iwa immediately let go, upon which Tooru rubbed his neck, smiling awkwardly, “Sorry…”

“Geez didn’t anyone ever tell you not to wake a soldier?” 

“No,” he laughed, but it was somewhat forced, “No I’ve never…sorry for waking you.” 

Iwa looked at him, placing his hand over Tooru’s, “Was anything wrong?” 

Now, the omega was nervous, feeling the heat of the alpha’s hand, he quickly pulled his away, twirling his fingers anxiously. “I…I wanted to show you something.” 

The alpha agreed, still convinced something had to be wrong, so he followed the omega without question. But when they made it out into the garden, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Oikawa spread out his arms, making a _ta-da!_ motion with his hands, that anxious smile still claiming his face. “I really wanted to show you!” His eyes glittered about, not fully looking Iwa in the face, not really looking at anything, “I kept coming here, after…I thought that maybe, even if you were gone, Hajime and I would be looking at the same sky…” He stopped himself, biting his lip and looking at the alpha with downcast eyes, “Aha…that must be strange to hear. People change, of course…you probably don’t look at the stars anymore.”

Iwa was at a loss for words, focusing only on the way the omega looked in front of him. “No,” he said carefully, “I don’t.” 

Oikawa laughed again, but once again it was forced, “Or bugs either! That would be silly…” 

“Orion…”

The omega’s head shot up, looking at the alpha with wide eyes. “What?

“Orion…” he repeated, with a bit of a mumble, “Is that still your favorite?” 

“Yes!” Tooru blurted, almost instantly, “I mean—no, but, you remembered! I mean—Orion is still—of course…” He cleared his throat, stopping before he embarrassed himself further. He could already feel his cheeks heating up. 

“And,” the alpha said, either not noticing or not giving it particular mind, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky, “Butterflies?” 

Oikawa looked at him, the soft voice not really suiting the rugged alpha Hajime had become, the little puff of white proof of his words in the cold night. 

“Yes,” Tooru responded, “Always.” 

Iwa turned to look at him, removing his coat and dropping it over Oikawa’s shoulders. “You’ll catch a cold, Your Highness.” 

The omega’s cheeks were truly burning now, the alpha’s hands still on his shoulders, the distance between them about an arm’s length away. Oikawa’s heart beat rapidly, his breaths short and quick as the scent of the alpha enveloped him, made him feel so at peace and yet the blood rushed in his veins, filled him with a sort of excitement that he wasn’t quite familiar with, because Hajime was leaning in—

“We should head inside.” He said curtly, rubbing Tooru’s arms, insisting it was far too cold.

“I don’t get sick so easily anymore,” Oikawa tried. 

“I’d hate for it to be my fault again.”

The omega’s eyes widened. “Oh, that wasn’t—that was years ago—”

Iwa didn’t let him finish, instead led him to his room, keeping the appropriate distance between them as they maneuvered through the palace. But Oikawa was hopeful, because he could feel the energy between them, between alpha and omega, and he thought that maybe, once they got to his door… 

Hajime stopped, allowing the omega his space, before bowing politely, and thanking him for a memorable evening. 

It wasn’t _quite_ what the omega had in mind. Especially since after saying so, Iwa had turned to walk away. Without thinking, Tooru called out to him, his name blurting past his lips. 

The alpha turned around, and Tooru scolded himself, thinking that was the stupidest thing he could have done, because _now_ what was he supposed to say? 

“G-Goodnight!” He managed, which was equally as stupid, Iwa giving him a strange sort of look, before walking back up to him. 

And Oikawa’s heart began to race all over again. Because the prince was taking him by the hand, had bent down, was pressing his lips to the back of Tooru’s palm—

“Sleep well, Your Highness.” 

Did it go without saying, that the young Omega Prince did not sleep at all, that night? That his head spun endlessly with thoughts of the Iwaizumi heir.

But he did not have to wait long, to see his prince once again. Because the next night, Oikawa was the one woken from his sleep. 

The omega could have never expected such a thing. Certainly not, an alpha sneaking into his room so late at night. It would have been sinful to wish for it.

But.

Just in case, he had worn his more elegant robes, the kind that went down to his feet in the finest of blue silks. 

“Hajime—”

“I hope you will not think me bold.” 

The formality of his words sounded foreign. After all, hadn’t they done this sort of thing almost every day when they were younger? And, hadn’t Oikawa done just the same, the very night before?

“And if I did?” He teased, leaning in closer to the alpha, the only thing separating them the tops of Tooru’s bedsheets. 

“Then I will beg your forgiveness.” He said it seriously, with no inkling of a joke in his voice. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at that, finding his soldier-like honor endearing. “I would certainly pardon you, General.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, before clearing his throat, and putting his hands on his knees, not looking at the omega. 

“That summer…when we met…but of course with the war…I mean to say I haven’t forgotten.” 

“Neither have I.” 

Iwaizumi nodded again, inhaling deeply. 

The alpha was anxious, Oikawa could feel it. It only made him anxious in turn. Especially when Hajime started ruffling through his robes, as if he were searching for something, the awkwardness between them making Tooru pull at his fingers. 

From Iwa’s robes came a small little box, with a simple bow holding it together. “It’s not much,” his voice shook, in a strange way that made Tooru’s heart race, “And I am sure you have received many better a gift but,” the alpha licked his lips, finally looking at the omega, “I hope you will accept it. As a courting offer.” 

Oikawa forgot to breathe, as the box was placed in his hands, but his body seemed to move on its own, tugging delicately at the string, the bow falling apart in his lap. 

Inside was a golden butterfly brooch, adorned with the brightest rubies Oikawa had ever seen. 

“…Tooru?” 

The omega hadn’t realized he was crying, until he looked up at the alpha, smiling and wiping his face. He shook his head, smiling and laughing though the tears began to fall once again. “No, this is…this is perfect.” 

The alpha reached up, before holding himself back, and Tooru looked at him curiously, silently wishing he wasn’t so disciplined. 

“Hajime,” he whispered, “It’s all right.” 

That seemed to be all the alpha needed, because he reached for Tooru again, wiping the tears with a shaky thumb. “Can I take it you accept?” 

Tooru couldn’t help but laugh again, placing his own hand over the alpha’s, “Yes. I accept.” 

The alpha let his forehead rest against the omega’s, his eyes closed as he let out an exhale of relief. Oikawa’s heart stopped and sped up all at once. It had been a long time, since they’d been so close. His scent was much stronger, now, his presence all the more commanding, all the more _alpha…_

“H-Hajime…?” Tooru tried, his voice coming out much more high pitched than he had originally intended.

“Mm…” The alpha didn’t open his eyes. 

Tooru licked his lips, inhaling in an attempt to be brave, “Would it…would it be all right, do you think, if we…if the rules were broken…just once more?” 

At this, Iwa did open his eyes, pupils large and black in the darkened room, scanning Tooru’s face as Tooru hid behind his lashes. 

With another lick of his lips, the omega closed his eyes, leaning in ever so slightly, a quick inhale filling his lungs with anticipation. 

Perhaps Iwa was not as disciplined as either thought. Because he leaned in to meet the omega, lips pressing against lips in a tender kiss. 

And in that kiss, it seemed to say everything that fifteen years could not.

* * *

 

Queen Iwaizumi Tooru was often woken by his two children, one of which was old enough to jump on the bed, and the second which was not yet old enough to sleep alone in the nursery. And so, it was with sharpened panic in his chest, when Tooru woke up in the silent emptiness of the royal chamber he shared with his husband. 

“Hajime,” the covers were thrown off, slippers be _damned,_ his long hair unbrushed, robe half thrown on as he called out for his husband again, tugging at the heavy wooden doors and trying to catch a scent. “Hajime!!!” 

His oldest daughter ran up to him, holding a finger to her lips. “Shhh, Mommy! Hiro-chan is sleeping!” 

Hajime emerged soon after, cradling their baby in his arms. “We thought we’d let you sleep in a bit, didn’t we Hikari?” He ruffled his daughter’s hair. 

At this, Tooru finally exhaled with relief, patting his daughter on the head and giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Mommy,” Hikari tugged at Tooru’s robe, “Will you do my hair? Daddy sucks.” 

Tooru burst out laughing at that, upon which Iwa gave his alpha daughter a low growl of resentment. “If it were up to me I’d shave it all off.” 

Hikari blew raspberries at her father, taking cover behind her mother’s kimono. “Daddy’s a bully.” She declared. Oikawa reached out, cupping his husband’s cheek, and pecking his nose with a quick kiss. “Yes,” he smiled, “He is.”

It was then that the youngest woke up, crying and demanding to be fed. Tooru took the child from his husband, bringing him up to his breast, the child happily suckling his mother’s milk. 

Tooru’s own stomach began to growl, and Hajime took his daughter by the hand, saying they should call the kitchen maids to _bring Mommy breakfast._

The omega smiled, heading back into their chambers while he waited, gently rocking his son to sleep with a softly hummed lullaby. 

With Hiroshi safely back asleep, Tooru placed him in his crib, the young alpha murmuring as he curled into his blankets. A smile on his face, the omega palmed his flattened stomach, wondering if their next child might be an omega like him. Without thinking he bit his lip, his hand slowly trailing up to his scent glands, the familiar bump of his bond scar making his heart race. 

There was no stopping his alpha, when he went into rut. 

Those calloused hands against his skin, Hajime’s breath heavy and wanting in Tooru’s ear, his alpha’s weight, holding him in place with every given…

Hikari burst through the heavy doors, snapping the omega out of his day dream. “Daddy’s bringing up the tray! Can you do my hair now?” 

Tooru giggled, nodding and motioning for his daughter to join him on the bed, upon which she snagged the brush from her mother’s nightstand, placing it obediently in her hand. 

“Mommy,” she said, “Did you know that Daddy can write with his left hand?” 

“Mmm,” Tooru replied, “He broke his right during the war. So he had to learn to use his left.” 

“That’s awesome.” 

“Shall we do a braid today?” Tooru said, combing the hair a bit with his fingers.

“Yes please.” 

“It’s growing so quickly. Soon it’ll be as long as mine.” 

“I want it to be even longer!” 

The doors opened once again, Hajime carrying a tray full of food that could never be finished by one person alone. 

“Here we are, hand delivered by your favorite alpha.”

“I wonder who that could be,” Tooru began, meeting his husband for another sweet kiss. 

Hikari made a _blegh_ sound, sticking out her tongue and pushing her father away, telling him to not distract Mommy while she did her hair. 

“Aren’t you a spoiled little princess,” Hajime teased, pinching his daughter’s nose, and stealing some of Tooru’s toast.

* * *

 

Tooru carefully undid the familial crest brooch that held his robes together, letting the fabric slide off his shoulders as he carefully placed it over the chair in front of the vanity. It was a shame that he got cold so quickly; he’d spent most of the night with his kimono covered up. He reached up to the collar of the kimono, undoing the butterfly brooch Hajime had given him so long ago. With measured carefulness, he placed it in his jewelry box, making sure it went without a scratch. 

He worked to undo his kimono, wanting nothing more than to sleep after having to host so many guests at once. But his heart began to race, fully awake, at the feel of warm hands sliding around his waist. 

“Hajime…”

“Do you need help?” The alpha murmured in a sort of growl, kissing and suckling at the omega’s neck, his actions reflected back from the mirror in the vanity. 

“Absolutely not…” the omega replied, but it was weak at best, especially from the way he craned his neck, allowing the alpha easier access. 

“You smell delicious—”

“You always say so—”

“It’s true—”

“Hajime.” 

The alpha looked up, meeting the omega, their lips meeting over and over with want, the alpha’s hands roaming up the his husband’s sides and over his bulging stomach. “Marry me,” he growled. 

Tooru laughed into his mouth, shaking his head, “I’m carrying your _third_ child.” 

“Is that a no?”

“We’re already _married,_ Hajime—”

“Again,” the alpha tugged at his husband’s lips, nibbling and leading him to the bed, “Again and again, marry me.” 

Tooru let his head rest against Hajime’s, inhaling his husband’s exhales and giving him kisses with shaking lips. 

The alpha was careful, setting the omega so that he lay comfortably on the bed, wrapped safely in the alpha’s arms. 

“Yes…” the omega managed, cupping his alpha’s face. “I suppose you’d want more pups, too?” 

Hajime grinned at that, giving off a pleasant growl that vibrated deep in his chest. “I want to fill you,” it was no accident, that he rolled his hips, “Again and again.” 

“We agreed,” Tooru pointed his finger in chastisement, “No more than three.” 

The alpha whined. “Such a cruel wife.”

“Such a demanding husband.” The omega smiled. 

“Tooru,” the King brushed his husband’s hair back tenderly, with as much gentleness as an alpha could muster. “I love you.” 

The omega smiled, eyes watering as he kissed his husband one more time, nuzzling into his neck and breathing out his reply. “Mm. _Aishiteru._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't stay away from Omegaverse or IwaOi lmao. Hope you all enjoy the children in this one XD Maybe I will crack and add kids to the other omegaverse...
> 
> Also this is like the longest oneshot I've ever done holy shit.


End file.
